Mutaito
( ) |birthdate = 15th of April |age = 22 |gender = Male |height = 5'7" |weight = 160 lbs |eyes = Black |hair = Black |blood type = Ab- |allegiance = New Turtle School |occupation = Teacher Martial Artists Student (former) |marital status = Miliana (Fiancé) |education = Master Roshi Korin Krillen Gohan |family = |status = Alive |weapons =}} Mutaito (無体途 lit. "Intangible Way") is the adopted son and student under the great Master Roshi. Found in the forest one day, he named and began teaching Mutaito in the way of martial arts. In the twenty-two years of life that he has, Mutaito has become an accomplished fighter and dutiful earthly guardian. He is also widely known for spreading the teachings of the New Turtle School by opening these institutions all over the globe, in addition to being the Head of these martial artists institutions, proving himself as Krillen's successor. Since the creation of the multiverse he has become one of the main components preventing the Planet Trade Organization from attacking Earth and destroying the peaceful society. He is a good friend with the , and following the death of the Z-fighters, is known to frequently provide assistance to the descendants of Goku in financial affairs. Appearance A man in his prime; Mutaito weighs in an impressive 72 kilograms which in comparison with his height of 167 centimeters, shows that he is in strong physical condition. His manly endowment of rippling muscles and carved definition state his devotion to training, and can be very impressionable to those around him. Almost bearing the appearance of true noble heritage, depsite his rather unformal upbringing Mutaito has the characteristics embodying a skilled warrior. His attire is that of a form fitting white t-shirt. It appears as a button top that is worn over his torso, revealing his wiry arms. His darkened dreads droop down and glisten as if they were made straight from silk and woven by a deity, it flows down his neck and back smoothly. His rigid facial figure is hidden by the purple band worn across his eyes, showing that he is indeed blind. Even so, he still instills a sense of authority and respect as his battling style nor is his everyday life faltered by this. Because of this, tracing his emotions can be easy to do. Whether he be sporting a haugty grin or a scintillating smile, his emotions can be visibly read like a book. A man of very few exotic features, the orange bands dangling from his neck accentuate nothing, but do add to appease his admirers. The rest of his attire includes a black pants that reach down to his ankles and black boots. In addition, he fashions two white palmed gloves on his hand that both are blackened on the wrist section. When worn, the usually are left scorched from usage of ki or during combat. His movements are graceful and swift like a dove, he swoops in and strikes all those who dare face him. Bearing a unique flow and incredibly quick paced person he forces all those on the opposing battlefield to bring there A-game, less they fall prey to him in battle. With a manly, firm build that is both, agile and wiry he brings testament to his own power when convicted in battle; furthur illustrating his standing in battle, he is reputated as the worlds strongest human forged by the rigourous trails of training and tempered by the hardships of battle. Obscured from view, he has a brown pouch worn on his side. This pouch was given to him by Korin which contains Senzu Beans. In a seperate attire, he wears and was once given a gi by Master Roshi which now symbolizes a position in the Turtle School. Like all gi worn among Turtle School advocates it is a shimmering elegant orange color that fashions a recognizable kanji symbol for "over the heart" on the backside. Underneath, is a black undershirt. He can, at times during training sessions with students is seen with an ochre colored staff similar to the one Korin has, using it to "attack and educate" his students in the fine arts of combat. Personality Mutaito, in the norm, can be thought of as "Goku spat". Their similar likenesses to protect those at any cost. They both emanate an upbeat air when around highlighted only by his eccentric energetic attitude. His lively being attracts others to him, making him the center of attention. Among peers and fellow fighters he shows a compassionate friendly demeanor devoid of any doubt, he will wholly delve himself in anything his comrades need. Yet, despite his love to have a laugh his style of comedy is unlike Goku's. He enjoys comparing exploits especially with Master Roshi, and enjoys having a laugh at others expense. This rashness of his is complimented by the great level of conviction he places into what he does, being willing to stand and die for others; a obdurate yet meritorious trait that he bears. Strong ambition and a high reputation commits him even more so to preforming his absolute best to defend Earth. A quirk of his; like Goku he does the "ignore villians" tactic. As seen multiple times throughout Goku's life, he seemingly ignores the foes attacks, quickly displays his own power, all the while assessing the skills of the opponent(s). As seen when Goku fought against Nappa, Recoome and Freiza. Following the same pattern, Mutaito has a tendency to just the same. Although, whether Goku or Mutaito does this intentionally is unknown. But still, similar to Goku they both show level of confidence and cockiness when facing foe(s), and both show a love for battling opponents. A strong devotion to his allies and students, Mutaito will put his life on the line to protect those under his guidance. Just as simple, he will slaughter in the name of protecting them --as seen when he kicked a rushing vehicle that sped toward one his defenseless, unaware students. Just as the car was about to strike him, Mutaito intervened consequentially killing the driver. He showed no qualms about this as he has never thought once to not protect those around him. A trait of his which'll never be deterred. His biggest traits, which differs from Goku is his motive during battle. Commonly. Goku will fight wholeheartedly, and entertainingly. In addition, he doesn't truly show anger all the time nor does he argue or "bad-mouths" his foes, in a sense; as this has only occured on rare occassions. However, Mutaito displays willingness to kill his foes if it is for the greater good. He will devote his time in battle for generally a good or protective purposes, but will find pleasure in battling his foes. Yet, his stubborness to kill those who stand against him and his beliefs is the most defining trait of his. One that amazes and shocks others to a degree. Having learned and grown with Master Roshi he isn't very much unlike the latter. In fact, in this area they are generally identical; this being their level of perversion. Both of them being lecherous perverts at times, Roshi more then Mutaito which is most likely because of his engaged status. In comical situations he had been seen in skirt-chasing antics, however despite all factors he is generally an intelligent, respectable and warm-hearted soul. Generally he is not a very aggressive or smug person at all, but instead when entering a room he lightens the world up helping them envision a more optimistic world, as that is who Mutaito is. A warm person, who'll help raise the moral of his allies at any times he seems them grief-stricken. In conflict Mutaito will diligently fight and with a concentrated, intense mindset he will strike those before him with relentless, tactical attacks that steadily cripple his opponent. Having a analytical mindset he thinks before acting, and reacts to events that happen before him. More of a reaction person, he moves as the situation calls and is very adept in making adaptions to fit the occuring events, thus being a suitable warrior under any condition. In battle he can be straightforward in order to lead the opponent into a trap, or he will do a variety of techniques to disengage the foe and give them a false sense of security and power before baffling them with a sudden display of power. Like Goku, when in combat against true enemies - ones that have put his allies in harms way - he will suffuse a serious shell, quickly obliterating his kind attitude and replacing it with the heart of a warrior. Mutaito's true style of combat is elusive, and because of his ability to lower his power level he can strike in both a standard and very unorthodox manner that leaves the foe distraught once they realize his true potential. Also, statiscally, he battles in a very intellectual pattern that allows him to take the least damage and inflict the most upon others, for this he is hailed as a born tacticianal fighter. Far exceeding the assumptions and expectations of Korin, he impressed the latter with his problem solving ability and swift reaction which later allowed Mutaito to obtain the Sacred Water. At times, using very scurrilous comments to goad and engage his opponent in battle. In any conflict that arises he regards his opponent as a threat and will fight wholly and relentlessly in order to obtain victory. Like a stonewall, he bears a iron will and resolve. Unwilling to accept loss, he will fight bitterly and train endlessly so that he may be called a champion by his students and fellow martial artists. He shares a love of pizza just like his master and adopted father. And, worth mentioning after excelling in the 338th World Martial Arts Tournament, and winning, spreading the philosophy of the New Turtle School in addition to building learning martial arts schools he became considerably wealthy. In fact, being one of the richest men in the world. He eventually began a relationship with Miliana. Caring for her more so then many of his allies, he is very overprotective of the women despite his few advances on other women much to Milaina's chagrin, she also blames Master Roshi for this. Mutaito has a fear of ice and cold weather. His irritation for anything cold can be seen invoking him into comical rants. History 'Plot' Equipment Flying Nimbus: After obtaining the Sacred Water, and following Korin noticing that Mutaito is unable to fly, despite many advances from Krillen and Gohan to teach him, he has never fully learned how to stay airborne for long periods of time. Apart of Korin's gratitude and to end his teaching, he had given the warrior a magical cloud - Flying Nimbus - that allows those who are pure of heart to travel around on it. As Mutaito claims, each Nimbus' has a gender; his is female. Like many flying nimbus it is a yellow flying cloud, however this one in particular seems to be slightly larger then most, most likely to compensate for large numbers of travelers, as many times Mutaito will allow his students to ride her. Despite him not entirely possessing a "pure" heart, he is still able to fly upon Nimbus, calling it a technicality. Senzu Beans: He became aware of the magical healing bean after he obtained the Sacred Water from Korin. Ever since, he is seen carrying a orchre pouch, obscured from view by his attire, that holds the Senzu Beans. At the most, Mutaito has only been seen with about three of them at a time, and depsite his occasional trips to Korin's Tower, he views the Senzu Beans as a cheat, therefore only using them when the time truly calls for it. More specifically, he uses the beans in caution and only when battling against threats of Earth. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Ki-Sensing': Being blind, normally he lacks sight. Making up for this, he is able to sense small amount of ki to even remarkable large amount of ki, even across the universe. This allows him to be an efficient guardian as he looms over earth, with a watchful eye so to speak. He boasts the most aware ki-sensing ability among humans, and is currently teaching this art to his students. Because this ability can be one of the most useful, when used correctly, he emphasizes the ability to sense ki greatly, and with being born blind, he bears an innate ability to feel "life energy" around him.His sensing prowess is very potent, as even with blindness he is able to manipulate and dominate ki to "feel" animate and inanimate figures. Because of his heightened sense he can visualize the enviroment he is currently in, those around him and their physical appearance, relative distance between objects which also includes ki attacks. *'Extended Lifespan': *'Afterimage Technique': **'Clones': *'Energy Beam': **'Energy Volley': **'Kamehameha': *'Kaio-Ken': *'Chushin': 'Forms & Transformations' 'Base Form' '50% Form' '100% Form' Education Mutaito, over the course of his life, has apprenticed himself under only the greatest that Earth has to offer, save Goku and Piccolo. The most noteworthy he has learned from are: Master Roshi :Mutaito's greatest teacher. After being adopted by Roshi as a child, he has been under his tutelage. Being a surrogate father figure, Mutaito respects him the most. And in fact, they resemble each other very well; regarding there "dirty" antics toward women. In addition, Roshi had named Mutaito after his deceased friend and teacher, Master Mutaito. had taught him the basics of fighting, ki and instilled the teachings of Turtle School philosophy into him. The daunting training that he endured weren't for naught, as from it he became one of Earths greatest warriors. Not only does he usually recite advice given to him from time to time, Roshi's motivational teachings urges Mutaito to continue his just cause of teaching youths of Turtle School martial arts, and proteting Earth. Roshi is known for laying the foundation in many warriors, with Mutaito being no exception. Following the death of the centuries old man, Mutaito took residence in Kame's House. Krillen :One of Mutaito's shortest lived tenures as a mentor, as it was only a few weeks. Krillen attempted to teach Mutaito how to fly using ki, but considering that Krillen isn't exactly "the teacher type" he didn't learn much. Instead, he frequently sparred with the latter, many times besting the bald warrior in battle. After Krillen opened and spread the Turtle School, he took a position alongside the warrior. In no time at all, he had taken Krillens spot, after the latters death as per his last request. Korin :One of Mutaito's more odd mentors, as many under his tutelage believe. After learning that the Sacred Water was but a hoax, although he was immense gratitude he frequently shares banter with Korin. Despite their friendly relationship, Mutaito bears great respect for the skills he was given by Korin. Gohan :Although not entirely direct, he had learned - just as all Humans had also been inspired - intensely of ki after reading the book published by Gohan, Groundbreaking Science. This book detailed the fine points of ki and using it unison with combat. It also explained how to use ki in flight, blasts etc. 'Students' Trivia Category:Earthlings Category:Teachers Category:Saiyan Hybrid Category:Martial Artists Category:Original Character